Life lesson
by ShadeWarrior
Summary: Sasuke learns there are things more important than chasing after his brother. Theres friendship, happiness, joy, love...He finds it all in one lone sixteen yar old. Set after Sasuke's return and two yrs after that. Orochimaru is still alive


There were tears...tears were on his face? When had that happened?

Sasuke stood there watching his comrade fall at the hands of an Akatsuki ninja. He hadnt been able to jump in the way and take the needles for him. (Imagine an Akatsuki who has needles, kay?)

His hand came up and touched his wet cheek after catching his comrade and found it wet with his own tears. 'Why would I cry for him? I dont...care for him, like family. He really has warmed my heart like Tsunade thought.'

Naruto's pain-dulled blue eyes opened slowly and looked up at Sasuke. He struggled with the darkness that threatened to engulf his vision as he raised his hand to wipe the tears of Sasuke's face, who turned a surprised gaze on him.

"So you do feel. I never would have guessed." Naruto laughed lightly but it came out weak and pained.

"Dont talk, Dobe."

"I'll...do the hell...I want." His voice was beginning to fade like him.

"Stop it or I wont help you." Sasuke's eyes became sterner.

"Fine but you better take him down. It would suck if you joined me...you never would though. Ill be going places you cant follow."

"You'd be going up and Id go down." Sasuke tried to reason.

"No. Ill be somewhere you cant go."

Sasuke snorted. "In heaven."

"No. If I die, then I seem more...blood thristy...you have...to kill me."

"Just shut up and stop talking." The Akatsuki member was leaning against a tree, chuckling at the two. "Ill take him down, then bring you back to the village to be healed."

Sasuke lightly laid Naruto down and wiped the remaining tears away, activating his Sharingan at the same time. He attacked right after and took the Akatsuki member by surprise by his fierce attacks.

Not much later, the Akatsuki member laid in a bleeding heap, never to get up again unless less tangible than before, and Sasuke was scooping Naruto up and running as fast as he could towards the village. He wasnt going to let his closest (and only though he wouldnt admit it that Naruto had wormed his way into Sasuke's heart) friend die over nothing: he wasnt going to let Naruto die before accomplishing his dream.

Upon reaching the village hours later, Sasuke went to the Hokage's office and kicked the door open. He knew that for some reason the hospital wouldnt take Naruto in.

"Hokage-sama," He called interrupting a meeting of village heads and leaders. "Its urgent."

He looked down at Naruto when he said 'urgent' and Tsunade rushed to his side, urging him to her personal quarters to take care of the blond ninja. She could tell Naruto was fading and wouldnt last much longer.

Two hours later, Naruto was stable and Tsunade had finished her meeting, coming back to her rooms with Gaara in tow from the meeting, and began to try to help Naruto from heading into shadows. Gaara had to restrain Sasuke when Naruto became critical again and Tsunade had to summon her asistant and Sakura, who Sasuke didnt trust with Naruto's life, to help her stablize Naruto again.

Gaara drug Sasuke out of the room to try to distract him. "I see Naruto has made you feel at least a few emotion, fear, worry, friendship."

Sasuke glared. "What do you care?"

"I care about Naruto. He's the only one who knows what I have lived through, and I him. Dont assume you know what he has been through. Theres more to him than even you know, even if you wont admit it."

"If you know so much about him, what did he mean when he said 'If I die then come back and seem blood-thirsty you have to kill me?' Why would he come back and why would he be blood-thirsty?"

"What do I have that no other has?"

"Your the Kazekage."

"Not that."

"Your demon?"

"Yes. Now why is it that Naruto is hated by all adults in the town?"

"He was a prankster when he was young."

"No."

"Yes he was."

"I said no to imply that isnt the right answer."

"I dont know."

"When do you believe is his birthday?"

"He never said."

"Where he lives?"

"Never said."

"Why he 'likes' ramen?"

A shrug. Sasuke was feeling like he really didnt know anything about Naruto.

"Why he wears orange when he would stand out to emenies?" Another shrug. "Why he's always hyper?" Shrug. "Why he seems to have no childhood friends? Why he seems to not have really close friends? Dont know?"

"I guess I dont know him."

"When he's better, ask him. I think he'll apreciate at least one person in the village caring about him."

Sasuke nodded right when Sakura came out to speak with them. She had a grave look on her face and looked tired, Sasuke feared the worst.

"Sasuke-kun." Sakura said perking up at the sight of Sasuke. "How are you? Did the mission go well?" She was acting like their team-mate wasnt in critical condition inside the building.

Both Sasuke and Gaara glared at Sakura for her dismissal of the blond. Both hated how eventhough she and Naruto were team-mates she hated him and never let him do anything before beating him down.

"How is Naruto?" Sasuke asked.

"Did you beat the ninja that you were sent after? Did it go well? It must have been easy to get back fast. Since you are back so soon and Im not training with Tsunade will you go get something to eat with me? You can tell me all about your mission during it."

Sasuke growled and his glare deepened. "How is Naruto?"

"Oh...HIM." She spat him out. "He's fine. He'll live. Now about the date..."

"I'm checking on Naruto." Sasuke walked inside and looked down at the blond on Tsunade's bed.

Naruto's eyes were closed and he looked like his tan had been drained from him. Tsunade was sitting behind her desk looking blankly at the wall.

"How is he?"

"He'll live but his sea...he'll be awake soon."

Sasuke nodded. "But?"

"The needles hit his chakra lines."

"And?" Sasuke was getting impatient.

"I may not be able to use my chakra anymore." Came from behind Sasuke and he and Tsunade turned to look at the pale Naruto trying to sit up. "I'm fine, Baa-chan. Been through..." He flinched at an internal pain. "worse than this."

"You look horrible, Dobe." Sasuke said with a surperior smirk.

"Whatever."

"What? No retort?"

"I see no reason to insult you back." Naruto had a slight tremor of his lips as he held back a smile (quite well). "Theres no reason for me to lower myself to your level."

"Lower yourself? Hah. As if, Dobe."

Naruto stood up shakily and grabbed his bloody jacket off the back of a chair close by. "Baa-chan, I'll be going now. Sorry to have bothered you with my wounds."

"Naruto, you are never a burden. How can a little brother figure be a burden?" She walked over and lightly hugged Naruto. "Would you like the needles?"

"Please?" She handed him a packed with nearly four dozen needles in it. "Thanks. Ill see you later Baa-chan."

Naruto limped out of the room and down the hall, leaving a speechless Sasuke and a slightly smiling Tsunade. Sasuke turned to look at Tsunade in confusion.

"Why would you let him go so soon after being critical?"

"Hes different than the rest of us." She caid criptically

"What?"

"He's different than the rest of us."

"I heard what you said but how?"

"Ask him." She pointed out the window at Naruto's figure a hundred feet down on the sidewalk.

Sasuke shrugged and lept off the railing of the Hokage's balcony, landing in a crouch. He ran to catch up to Naruto and slowed to end up beside him, both leisurely walking.

"How are you feeling?"

Naruto didnt speak. He seemed to be off in his own world.

"Still hurt?" Nothing. "Too good to talk?"

Naruto's head slowly turned towards him and he looked at Sasuke like a parent to a child. "I've grown up, you seem to not have so much. Still have to have all the attention on you and have everyone listen to you? Guess so. Over the years, I learned its just as easy to be invisible as being the clown. This way none of the villagers have reason to hate me more. I dont crave attention anymore, but It's still fun to annoy the villagers to no end."

"How are you feeling?"

"I'll survive, with a few scars. I cant seem to go any assignment with out some kind of scar. What do you want?"

"Cant team-mates walk together?"

"Team-mates can but I see no reason that you are. We arent a team anymore. Sakura...chan is training as a medic-nin and I am training with Jaraiya, while you are with Kakashi."

"Whats wrong with considering us a team still?"

"If you live in the past, you can never survive."

"Then I consider us friends, alright?"

"I knew that long ago when you protected me from Haku. Although it was four years, a fist through my chest, a sword through my back, and many fights ago I know that."

Sasuke's head was bowed. "I dont see how you dont hate me for that."

"Whats passed is passed and it cant be changed. You believed it was all you could do to defeat your brother and I supported you, even if it would cost my life. It was your dream and I know what people do to get it."

"You really have grown up. You went from the village loudmouth clown to a well rounded intelligent ninja."

"Why are you even walking with me, Sasuke?"

"The truth? Gaara made me rethink what I knew about you."

"He tries that with everyone but your the only one who has actually listened to him. Everyone else just laughs and walks off."

"At least you know someone cares." Sasuke said.

"Yeah. Gaara."

Sasuke had meant himself. "But I am trying to learn more about you."

"After Gaara and Tsunade told you to."

"Its better than what Sakura does. You beloved Sakura-chan doesnt care."

"She isnt my beloved. I havent liked her for a long time. If you cared that first six months after you returned you'd see how much she puts me down. I gave up on thinking she'd like me and I stood up for myself. She didnt like that, not one bit. The one person she controlled fought back. She's been at my throat since. Always after me, waiting for my guard to be..." He crouched and Sasuke watched a shuriken shoot past where Naruto's head had been. "down and she attacks." He walked past the building the shuriken was lodged in and plucked it out easily eventhough it was deeply embedded into the building.

"How did I miss this?"

"You were training." Naruto said flatly as he tucked the shuriken in his pouch. "I get more of these than I can carry."

They had been walking for a while and still Naruto hadnt reached his house. Sasuke looked around him and saw that the buildings were becoming poorer looking, it was the poor part of town.

"Where is your house?" Sasuke thought Naruto had a large house like he did on the outskirts of town.

"I dont own a house. I live in apartment."

Sasuke's eyes widened. "Where?"

Naruto turned down a dingy alley and walked towards a rundown looking apatment building. His face stayed clear of emotions as he led Sasuke into the building to the top floor, towering over the poor sid of town.

"This is where I live." He opened the door to reveal a four room apartment, almost devoid of furniture. "Bedroom, bathroom, kitchen and living room."

On the one table in the living room, there were piles of different weapons, shuriken, kunai, needles, exploding notes, and on one corner was a note-pad and a pencil. There was a torn couch against the far wall, not far from them.

The kitchen had the necessaries and one wobbly table with two equally wobbly chairs. Down the hall, the bedroom had a worn king bed, thin sheets and a holey (lol) blanket the color of blood ontop of it.

"Home sweet home." Naruto said from the living room as Sasuke looked around. "Want anything?" He pulled off his kunai and shuriken pouches, delicately sat them beside the table in the living room.

"Tea would be nice, if you have some."

"I'm not completely poor, Sasuke."

"Sorry." Naruto heard Sasuke mutter.

"Dont worry about it. I'm used to it. You are the first one of the original rookie nine to come here, besides HIM." He was implying he who had replaced Sasuke for a while on the team. (lol...what was his name...Rei? Kei? Bai? Dai?)

Five minutes later the tea was ready and Sasuke and Naruto sat on the couch to sip at it in silence. Sasuke was bursting with questions after finding out where Naruto lived.

"How do you get money to pay for this? I know the missions dont pay enough."

"I get jobs around town. The only one I'm allowed to keep is the one at Ichiraku. The villagers have fired me from all the others."

"Oh. Is that why you love Ramen?"

"No."

"Then why?"

"Its all I'm allowed to buy. They wont let me buy anything else."

"Then come with me one day. They wont dare do anything to you when I'm around."

"And if one day you arent there? If you," Naruto glared. "Went after Itachi again?"

Sasuke dropped his gaze. "I gave up. Everytime I got stronger he would too. I cant get as strong as him. Hes had more time."

"If you werent such a whiney-ass you might be able to train enough for you to be considered his equal."

Sasuke glared right back. "You cant say anything."

Naruto raised a mocking eyebrow. "You know nothing." His voice was calm and emotionless, it had been all afternoon. "I think its time you left."

"Ill see you tomorrow."

"No you wont. Ill be with...Jaraiya."

"Ill come by." Sasuke was gone with that.

LINE BREAKER LINE BREAKER--BREAKER LINE BREAKER LINE

Sasuke had finished his training with Kakashi for the day and was walking, remiscing, through the old training grounds team seven had used when he head a sad sniffle. His curiosity peaked, he walked towards it and silently slipped around the trees to where a small graveyard, he had never known was there, was and...a crying Naruto on his knees.

Sasuke quietly crept up close enough to the graves to read the names. It was a hokage and his wife, but why was Naruto crying over them.

He knew a celebration was going on in the village that day and still it confused him why Naruto wasnt having fun at it. With grace, he crouched down on the ground beside Naruto.

"Naruto?"

Naruto's head shot up and around to look at Sasuke. His eyes became accusing slits.

"What do you want?"

"I want to know why your crying."

"You wouldnt know. Just leave it at that."

"I want to know."

"I said leave it."

"I'm not going to when my friend is a sad crying heap on a former Hokage's grave he had never met."

"I have met him." Naruto said quietly.

"How?"

"He...They...were my...parents." He was still silent, so silent, Sasuke barely heard.

"What?" He was confused.

"Doesnt matter. It'll all end soon."

"What will end soon?"

"This...me...them...all of it if I cant control him."

"Your making no sense."

"I am, just not to you."

"Which means you arent making sense."

"No. You just dont know what its means because you dont know me."

"Then tell me about yourself." Sasuke pleaded.

He didnt like the way Naruto was talking. The blond had never seemed that sad before.

"The seal is breaking and if I cant control him when it does, I die and so will the village until someone kills him and me."

"What seal? Who is he?"

"My seal. He's inside of me."

"Why do you have a seal? When did you get it?"

"When I was born."

"Why?"

"Become I'm not the only one inside my body."

"You have multipersonalities?"

"I wish it were that simple."

"Can you just tell me the whole thing without me asking questions?"

"We made a deal, he and I. It was if I can find one person to like me as I like them, he wont take my body when the seal breaks, but if I dont find anyone when it does break, he controls it and Im lost for good. Even Sharingan wouldnt save me from there. We have lived in coexistance from when I was less than a day old. He was the one to give me reason to live long ago. He was the one to make me keep going when I was pushed around. He tought me humility, descency, respect."

Sasuke stayed silent. He knew what Naruto was saying was important and he wasnt going to interrupt.

"We were bound by the hokage of that time and was supposed to be reveered as a hero. That was until the villagers found out he wasnt dead. I was considered the slime of humanity after that. So, I grew up with no parents or love from another until Iruka-sensei dared to care for me even when he killed Iruka-sensei's parents. My birthday is today, but no one acknowledges it. Do you know why?"

"The celebration is today."

"No other child is born this day. Do you know why?"

"Once again the celebration."

"No. Because of me. They arent allowed to be born this day. Every villager agrees that if a child is born this day, the child is to be killed or the family, if choosing to keep the child, must move away and never come back."

"But why? Why the hate? The cruelty? The torture?"

"Kyuubi."

"What?"

"Kyuubi."

"Your other personality has a name?"

"Kyuubi is the nine tailed fox." Naruto sighed, his voice still emotionless and flat. "I was born and my father, the hokage of the time sealed Kyuubi inside of me to protect the village and wanted me to be the hero. He let himself pass after that, hours after my mother during my birth. I have the deamon fox inside of my body and the seal is breaking."

"bu..." Sasuke was on overload right then.

"Thats why I heal so fast. Why I can keep fighting while your chakra is depleated to such a low state. Why I defeated Haku with red chakra. Why I have two chakras. Why I can stand up after summoning so many shadow clones. Why I am hated. Why no one cares for me. Why I was the clown, to get attention. Why I hold a mask eveyday. Why I played alone when I was young. No one ever did defeat me in Until They Notice. Never once did they ask why I did things. Still no one does."

"But..."

"Why I have to find someone to like me back before the seal breaks. If it breaks, Kyuubi takes over and the village is doomed. Thats why I told you that if I come back I have to be killed."

Sasuke frowned trying to hold back tears for the soul-scarred blond infront of him. To hide the fact he was crying for Naruto, again, he pulled Naruto to his chest in a hug.

"Dont do anything stupid. Your my friend...my only friend. I'd be as alone as you were if you leave. If you stay I can help you through it."

"And if you leave?" Naruto said accusingly.

"I wont."

"Why not? Your brother is still at large."

"I care for more than my brother could and I dont want revenge again. It almost consumed me, the urge to kill, just so I can be stronger than him."

"Then what are you going to do with the rest of your life?"

"I dont know. Maybe become an ANBU and go out to defeat Orichimaru and all of them."

Naruto chuckled at the irony. He pulled back quickly, used chakra to hide his tear stained face, and stood.

Before Sasuke could really understand what happened, a dressed ANBU appeared infront of Naruto. He stood up behind Naruto, eventhough the ANBU paid no attention him, he was wary about him being close to Naruto.

"We have problems at the gates."

"Whats the problem?"

"The Gaara fellow's family requests entrance along with twenty others."

"Naruto? Why are you talking to ANBU?"

"Go down there and stall."

"Yes...Captain." The ANBU was gone and Naruto was walking towards the tree beside him and into a cubby hole where a pack and clothes were.

"Naruto? Why did the ANBU ask you what to do?"

Naruto flung the black cape over his shoulders after taking his orange coat off and sticking it in the tree and reached into the cubby again and pulled out a white mask. The mask had blood red swirls (like the one on the back of his orange coat) on the cheeks and a stripe across the forehead of a fox.

"Naruto? Whats going on?"

Naruto turned from where his back was to Sasuke and Sasuke gasped. Naruto had a tight black tank on and his pants (he had stopped wearing orange pants long before...years before and wore flaring black ones from then on) hugged low on his small waist.

"I stopped training with Jaraiya long ago. The ANBU accepted me and eight and a half months after you returned I became a captain of a contingent. I am the head of all ANBU, meaning I have to go to the gates and because I'm the weapons specialist. Hence all the weapons on my table." His voice was emotionless and sounded nothing like himself, especially with the authoritive note to it.

"You really have grown up."

The mask bobbed up and down. "I have to go."

He was gone in the blink of an eye and Sasuke ran as fast as he could to the gates to watch the outcome. He reached the gates when Naruto finished conversing with two ANBU and walked out of the gates to speak with Temari and Kankuro.

Before long, a fight broke out and none of the ANBU were able to get to Naruto. He was in the middle of the sand-nins and his team were far behind him.

Sasuke was about to jump into the fray when he realized he would surely be a burden by the way the ninjas he was watching fought. Naruto was, by far to the amazed Sasuke, much better of a ninja than he had when Sasuke left for Orichimaru.

Not more than ten minuteas later, Temari and Kankuro told Naruto, from what Sasuke could catch, that they had been forced to come and didnt plan the attack. Naruto poofed up beside Sasuke, scaring the raven, though he wouldnt admit it.

"And so you know both of my secrets."

"None of the others from the rookie nine know?"

"Not even Gaara."

Naruto slipped his mask off and pulled his hair back into a pony tail. "I must say, you dont seem scared of me. The one villager who found out, nearly fainted when I looked at him. I had to erase his memory of it."

"I see no reason to fear you..."

"Even with the fact I can kick your butt now."

"When you are still the Dobe I've known." He looked away from Naruto and Naruto could have sworn he saw a pink tinge to Sasuke's cheeks.

"Oy...Teme...I wanna show you something. Come on." He was up and running through the trees.

"Wait up! Your ANBU and Im not. Its not fair that you run full speed."

Sasuke heard Naruto's laugh in the tree's. "Who says I'm infront of you?" His voice was everywhere and Sasuke couldnt sense his chakra. "Who's to say I'm left of you? Or right? Behind? Above or below?"

"Just show yourself so I can know where your leading me."

"Fine, Teme, be a party-pooper."

"Dobe." He warned.

"What? You cant even find me. How about this: Use your Sharingan and try to find me. Betcha you cant."

"Lets just see." Sasuke activated his Sharingan and Naruto was right: he couldnt find him. "Where are you?"

A shimmering in the air infront of him appeared then Naruto appeared out of it. "Right here."

"And that was?"

"A chakra portal."

"Whatever."

"Follow me."

They went running through the trees, Naruto casually jogging and Sasuke hauling it to keep up with the ANBU blond. Before too long they jumped from the trees and Sasuke followed Naruto to the mountain with the Hokage's heads carved in it.

"Look." He pointed at the beginning to set sun. "Isnt it amazing?"

Sasuke was stunned at the view of the sun and the whole village. It was beautiful.

"I found this spot when I was seven. No one else knows of it."

Sasuke walked up behind Naruto, who was staring avidly at the setting sun with his defense down. He smiled at the blond how his innocense was still there but adulthood was there too.

Before he could talk himself out of it, Sasuke wrapped his arms around Naruto's waist and rested his head on the blonds shoulder. Instead of being pushed away like he thought, Sasuke felt Naruto's fingers tangle with his and Naruto leaned back into him.

They stood there, quietly, watching the sun set and the moon rise. Long after Sasuke decided to speak over his nervousness.

"Naruto..." His voice was quiet and embaressed. "Since the fight with Haku I've liked you. The cursed seal on me repressed my feelings long enough for the pain I did to you. I regretted it for so long, then I came back and you forgave me so easily, why?"

"Because, I liked you too. I wanted you to stay here, thats why I fought so hard to bring you back. Why I would give my life for you yesterday."

"So you..."

Naruto turned around in Sasuke's arms and looked him in the eyes. He didnt say a word and they stood there quietly for a minute looking in each others eyes, then Naruto leaned forward.

Sasuke leaned forward too, and their lips collided in a warm kiss expressing their feelings for each other. Time seemed to stop for them, leaving just them on the mountain top.

When they broke, Sasuke was panting and blushing while Naruto was breathing only slightly irregularly. Before Sasuke could say anything, Naruto pulled away and stood straighter.

This time, Sasuke understood why Naruto was pulling away from him. He watched as an ANBU seemingly appeared infront of Naruto.

"Cap'an, We're under attack again."

"By who?"

"Rogue-nin."

"Where?"

"The gate again. The sand-nins were to weaken us."

"Go ahead. I know who they're after."

The ninja left and Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "Who are they after?"

"You."

"What?" Naruto pulled another mask and cloak out of his bag and looked at Sasuke.

"This mask is for those being protected. The ANBU know that by the purple coloring." The mask had backwards swirls on the cheeks of a cat. "A bright red is the new ANBU and the deep blood masks are experienced ANBU. When you hear first blood...ignore it."

"Why?"

"First blood means the first blood someone draws an an experienced ANBU. When they draw the first blood the design on their mask becomes blood colored because it is blood. Put it on and come on."

They lept off into the trees and not much later reached the gates again. Naruto summoned two blood ANBU and two new ANBU to speak to.

"You four are on P duty. Until I relieve you, you are to stay by his side. During the battle he will be mute so do not try to make him speak. Ill talk to him then you are to do as I say."

Naruto walked back over to Sasuke. His mask had been on since they had started running, so Sasuke didnt know what was going through his mind.

"Those four are going to protect you. Do not do anything where you can be reconized. No chidori or talking. Keep the mask on at all times. I wont be able to stay by you for the battle."

"Naruto, why is your blood mask glowing?"

"Cap'an its him!"

"Because Sasuke," He turned his head to watch for attacks. "He who's blood was spilt by me, isnt dead."

"Who was it?"

"You have to swear not to go after him."

"I wont."

"Orochimaru."

"You spilt his blood?"

"Chopped the first two fingers on his right hand off."

"Amazing."

"We'll be attacked any minute now, so I want you to stay with the ANBU at all costs. If they fall, find another. Whatever you do, dont come to me. Orochimaru will be attacking the leaders of the ANBU first so Ill be a target. Stay inconspicuous." He reached out and pulled Sasuke into a hug and whispered into his ear. "Stay safe. If I have to keep going, you do too."

Sasuke hugged Naruto back just as tightly. "Dont leave me either. I guess the old hag was right. You really are more than you look."

Naruto pulled away and began walking towards the cracked gate. As Sasuke watched Naruto caught two objects and strapped them onto his back, then pull them out: it was two scimitars.

Naruto's gait went from a casual stride and evolved into precise measured steps. Sasuke knew that Naruto was in total control just by watching him walk.

"Follow us." a Blood ANBU said to Sasuke and led him off. "You have to stay with us but not as a protectorate. You are a ninja and you will fight like one if you must. Do not run off even if there is a nearby enemy. When in fights, ANBU do form up into block and triangle formations so it wont seem that out of place for us to be around you. Dont worry about the cap'n. He's the most capable of us."

Sasuke mutely nodded, eventhough he worried about Naruto. He feared that Orochimaru would kill his Dobe and his one chance of being happy would die with the blond.

Less than ten minutes later, the fight started and the four ANBU Sasuke was with were capable enough to let him be to his thought for two thirds of the battle. By then, the two new ANBU fell and Sasuke was forced to fight.

A muscular but slendar ninja smirked at Sasuke as he prepared for a fight. "So you are my enemy. You will fall soon."

Sasuke began signing words and the ninja began to read them.

'Im proud to fight one such as you. The others seem so broring and weak. At least this will be a fun fight.'

The man ran at Sasuke and he quickly dodged. He scowled beghind the mask before smirking, thinking of a perfect plan to play on the mans pride.

'I wasnt done speaking. This should be a pretty fair fight. Two experienced fighters in an epic battle to the death. Sounds quite poetic, really.'

The man was about to charge again when a loud clanging of metal on metal rang through the clearing infront of Konoha's front gate. Every fighter, good and bad, looked up at where the ringing had come from and saw the lead ANBU and the lead attacker fighting.

The lead ANBU's blond hair flapped behind him in his pony tail as he spun and flipped with his scimitars, like he and they were one entity. The attacker-nin had long black hair and pale features and everyone knew it was Orochimaru, especially with his three fingered hand.

Orochimaru had a sword and a dagger, which was in the maimed hand, and was as deadly as the blond ninja, who was jumping around like a rabbit on drugs. They clashed in an epic battle and eveyone watched as the battle became even more severe and deadly.

No one dared to move because they knew that if their leader lost they would too. The ANBU, even if they lost their captain had a town to save while the attacker-nins had victory, and if the ANBU won they had their leader and town and the attackers only had revenge: it could go either way.

A cut appeared down the blonds left arm from shoulder to elbow while a small cut became visible across Orochimaru's forearm. Another jagged cut appeared on the same arm of the blonds while a second and third appeared on the other one of Orochimaru's arms.

The battle crescendo became so fast that the two ninja were only blurry shapes as they fought. None of the watching ninja knew which one was which, even with Sasuke's sharingan.

Ten minutes later, a ninja was kicked to the ground and didnt rise again. The second ninja landed beside the first and looked down at it, still unkown by its disheveled shape.

A wave of blue flames shot out of the standing ninja and he, too, collapsed. None of the ninja moved, then all attacked each other in fierce combat, thinking their leaders were dead.

Sasuke soon had his enemy defeated and ran for the two downed leaders. In the center of the crater made by the blue flames, laid a bloody Naruto and Sasuke fell to his knees beside the blond.

"Naruto, please wake up!" He shook the blond as tears formed in his eyes again. "Please. Please wake up."

"You cant reach him now." Came a deep blood-thirsty mocking voice. "You'll never reach him again."

"What!" Sasuke said confused.

"The seal finally broke and now he's where I had been for sixteen years." Kyuubi's eyes were fresh blood colored through the slits in the mask.

"He told me if someone liked him back you..."

"Yes?" Kyuubi prompted. "I'm becomming impatient. When I'm impatient I get urges to kill."

"Why arent you still in him. He knows I like him and he likes me back. We kissed!"

Kyuubi laughed. "True but you didnt..."

"Bring him back you lying bastard!"

"You shouldnt speak that way to the one person who can bring him back."

"Bring. Him. Back." His sharingan had activated and he gripped the collar of Kyuubi's coat, pressing their faces close together. "Dont mess with me." He was snarling at the demon.

"Im impressed. Your the only one besides Naruto who has ever stood up to me. I think I might like you." He chuckled evilly.

"I said Bring. Him. Back." He shook Kyuubi roughly.

"You should really stop abusing me. The other ninja might question you."

"I dont care."

"Amazing. You really do care for him, dont you?"

"I'd die for him. He's done so much for me already and I never paid him back. All I did was put my fist through his chest and a sword through his back."

"If I bring him back, you must swear that he wont have a reason to cry in sadness again or you'll die slowly by my hands."

"I would never deliberately hurt Naruto."

"Then I will give up my dominance of his body for now. I may return when you least expect it and death to all but not until you pay for hurting the kit."

"Thank you." Sasuke said relieved.

The body collapsed onto the ground and Sasuke watched as the red chakra seeped back into the body and the red left the eyes before closing. He feared the worst when Naruto didnt wake immediately after Kyuubi left.

Sasuke pulled Naruto's head in his lap and stroked the blonds hair off his bloody face after pulling the mask off of him. His tears fell down his face and dripped onto Naruto's as he rocked back and forth with the blood.

"Sa...Sasuke?" Naruto's weak voice said.

Sasuke's head snapped down and he smiled at the blond then hugged him tightly. "I thought I lost you. I was so afraid I lost you."

"I thought I did too. How?"

"I stood up to the brute Kyuubi." Naruto's eyes widened and his mouth fell open. "He really is a softie when it comes to you."

"He cares for me as one of his kits. Although he wants distruction, he still wants me happy."

Sasuke hugged Naruto again and held him tightly against him. "Dont do that again."

Naruto hugged him back just as tightly then pulled away. "We'd better help the others, or at least I need to show the ANBU I'm still alive."

Sasuke handed Naruto his mask then stood up with the blond who swayed on his feet. At first they werent noticed and Naruto stood straighter, stepping away from Sasuke's hold, and stood proudly for the ANBU.

"He lives!" A new ANBU yelled and all of the others glanced up quickly to see Naruto and each gave a whooping cheer before renewing their fight with vigor.

Sasuke turned to look at Naruto and gasped. Behind Naruto stood Orochimaru.

"Nar..."

Naruto flipped one of his scimitars up with his foot and caught it in his less cut up hand, his left. He stood there, his right dangling almost uselessly by how cut up it was, and stalked a circle around Orochimaru.

"Another round then? Not too tired, are you?" Naruto teased.

"I should be asking you just that. You seem to be a bit worse for wear."

"As do you Orochimaru."

"Ah, thats what happens when you fight."

"Enough small talk. Either fight me or go."

Orochimaru shot forward and attacked, the speed of which both knew neither could keep up for long. It was a test of who still had enough chakra to keep up enough speed to go longest.

Naruto's eyes were slits as he lept over a swing of Orochimaru's sword. He sliced a gash all down the mans left arm, shoulder to wrist, and Orochimaru dropped the dagger.

One sword to one scimitar, a test of skills and speed. Naruto's jaw was set against the pain in his stomach where the seal had been, his broken ankle and the gashes all across his body.

Orochimaru lept over Naruto and sliced across his back, and he let out a yell of pain. Blood dripped from dozens of wounds from each of them and they both knew they would end soon.

Sasuke watched as both fighters became more desperate in their attacks and all the more bloody. Finally Naruto's sword sliced deeply across Orochimaru's stomach and Naruto ran up pushed a piece of paper into the wound and ran to Sasuke.

"Run!" He grabbed Sasuke's wrist and limp ran further off.

"What did you..."

BOOM!

They were thrown to the ground and so were half of the other fighting ninja. Sasuke and Naruto glanced back at where Orochimaru had been and saw chunks, just chunks of his body.

"I always enjoyed explosions. Just not the after mess." Naruto said smiling slightly.

The attacking-nin, seeing their leader so horribly defeated began to flee and was chased after by the ANBU to be caught and charged. Naruto stood up, swaying horribly, and Sasuke caught him.

"Looks like I over did it a bit."

"Your a bloody mess. Literally bloody."

Naruto gave a ruefull smile. "Dont I always?"

Ten minutes later, the remaining ANBU, who had the captured attacking-nin, met in Tsunade's office, where she, Gaara, Kakashi, Iruka, Sakura, Neji, Shikamaru...all of the rookie nine (minus the dude who took Sasuke's place for a while), and Jaraiya stood. Naruto was by then leaning heavilly on Sasuke, both with their masks still on.

"Take the accused to cells and post guards to make sure we arent attacked again." All the ANBU began moving, so were Sasuke and Naruto. "Except you two." She pointed at Sasuke and Naruto who stopped moving.

The two of them moved out of the ANBU's way and waited to be addressed. The rookie nine and others gave them curious looks all the while.

"Sasuke, you can take your mask off. We know you were the one they were after." Sasuke took the Purple mask off and sat it on a table. "Now as for you," She pointed at the still masked and garbed bloody Naruto. "I believe we all would like to know who our savior is. Even I dont know who is in the ANBU. Who should we call the defeater of Orochimaru?"

Sasuke chuckled and smiled a real smile. It was ironic that Naruto was finally being praised and given credit for what hes done.

Naruto's bloody right hand, the one not wrapped around Sasuke's waist as balance and snuggling, came up and gripped his mask. He pulled it off and shook his head to get his blond hair out of his vision.

Everyone in the room, besides Sasuke gasped in amazement. None of them expected him to be an ANBU or Orochimaru's killer.

"Na...Naruto?" Lee finally got out.

"Yep. Unless I changed overnight." He smiled his fox grin.

"I wondered how you had become so good when we sparred last." Kakashi said, a smile lighting up his visible eye.

"And where were you, you lazy bum?" Naruto joked. "Not strong enough to be ANBU?"

"I was er...on the path of life? Then got called to protect her." He jabbed his finger at Tsunade.

"Womanizing is not considered Hokage protection."

"Sheesh. Whatever."

All the rookie nine came up to Naruto except Sakura who watched with jealous eyes at Sasuke holding Naruto. Each and every one of them were amazed at Naruto's new rank (which wasnt new) and each smiled at him.

"Always knew you'd be at the top. It was your destiny." (betcha you can guess who said that. If you didnt say Neji...Watch the SHOW! read the MANGA)

"Thanks Neji. Now if you all dont mind, I would like something to keep myself from bleeding to death, baa-chan."

"Im sorry."

Naruto just smile, then his gaze slid to Sakura. "Still mad I'm above you, Sakura? Or mad Your Sasuke-kun ignores you to help me out?"

None of the others moved as the air in the room became tense, even with Naruto's smirk. "You dont have anything." She growled and charged at him.

Still no one moved but Naruto. He grabbed her wrist (she was trying to use her ground exploding trick thingy) and twisted it behind her, pinning it.

"I'm wounded and yet I can still beat you, Sakura. Just stop attacking me."

"You have attacked him before?" Tsunade said frowning.

"He was rude and disrespectful."

"Until you know where you belong, I will not let you train with me. To be a medical ninja, you must not be biased. Until you learn that I wont let you be my student."

Sakura's head dropped. Her medic-nin hope was being taken away from her but she knew it was fair.

"Please let me go, Naruto. I cant feel my fingers."

He let her hand go and looked to Tsunade. "Go to the hospital and if they give you any crap just..."

"Ill go with him. They wont do anything when I'm there." Sasuke said.

"Alright."

Sasuke and Naruto left and silently walked to the hospital.

LINE BREAKER LINE BREAKER-- BREAKER LINE BREAKER LINE

A week later, Naruto was back to full health and at his Ichiraku job when Sasuke and the rest of the rookie nine came in. Since it was still summer, and the hottest day so far that year, Naruto had on a tight white tank and khaki pants below his apron.

"Hey guys!" He waved.

All of the rookie nine sat down along with Kakashi, Iruka, and Gai. They asked for the visual of the restraunts cook and the owner sent out Naruto, who smiled at them all.

"Course all of you had to come in. Im the only chef on staff today. Garee is sick. Sheesh."

"Come on, Naruto, show us what you can do." Ino said smiling.

Naruto rolled a portable cooking station over along with the ramen squares and meat for it. He shook his head good naturedly and began the demonstration.

The meat was tossed up and Naruto spun in a circle, slicing the meat up into tiny bits before it all landed in a pot. He then poured some water in and speed chopped, blindingly fast where his hands were barely seen as blurs, the noodles up before dumping them in the pot too.

Less than ten minutes later, everyone had their plate infront of them and Naruto was back behind the counter taking a foursomes order. The group smiled at how grown up Naruto was, then watched as Sakura walked slowly in and up to the counter.

"Naruto." She said quietly.

"Hello Sakura. Want some Ramen?"

"No thanks. I just wanted to say...sorry. You were right. I had no reason to attack you. Can you forgive me?"

"Yeah. I dont hold grudges. I know one person who's glad we've made up."

"Who?"

"Your admirer."

"Who's that?"

"Lee."

"Oh."

"Go over and join them. When I get break I'll come over."

Another hour later, Naruto finally sidled over to the table and leaned on the back of Sasuke's chair. No one else understood why he picked that chair but they all saw the smile that took over the formerly cold boys face.

"Hey." Naruto said to the table. "What brought you out today?"

"Tsunade is arranging a celebration for tonight." Kakashi said.

"Oh? Why?"

"For the defeat of Orochimaru and the safety of the town." Ten-ten said.

Iruka sighed. "What neither of them said is that Tsunade is going to tell the village who saved us all from Orochimaru."

"Oh?" Naruto smirked. "And who was that?"

"I wonder." Sasuke said sarcastically.

"Theres the old Sasuke coming out. About time. I thought it might have disappeared and left this awkward idiot here." Naruto poked Sasuke's forehead.

"What we came here for was because Tsunade asked us to ask you to be the guest of honor."

"Why?"

"Because you saved us all." Ino practically shouted.

"Im no better than anyone else and I just want to be acknowledged as an equal of the village. I dont want fame or adoration, just known as a real member of the village."

Sasuke watched Naruto out of the corner of his eye and knew what he meant. He knew that Naruto just wanted acceptance from the village and that was really all he wanted.

"Then will you just come to the celebration? It's a party!" Ten-ten screeched with Ino.

"Fine."

"Yay." Ino...cheered.

"It starts at six. Semi-formal wear. As in no tanks." Iruka said in a fatherly manner.

"Dont worry Ill be in correct fashion..."

"Naruto, back to work. A rush will be soon."

"Gotta go guys." He rushed off with quick precise steps.

When Naruto was behind the counter again, the rookie nin and the sensei's left, leaving Sasuke to watch Naruto's precise cuts on the meat and noodles. He decided to help out and stacked the dishes up and carried them to the counter where a waitress was standing.

"Aw, thank you. Naruto, two specials!" She spun and dumped the plates in the sink for a waiter to clean. "Sorry. Rush is coming in and Naruto will busy until at least three. I havent seen him so happy in a long time. I think you guys cheered him up more than you think."

"Yeah." He smiled halfway and watched Naruto slide two specials through the window and tap a bell singnalling they were ready. "Tell him Ill meet him at his apartment at four. He'll understand why."

"No problem."

"Thanks."

"Ill be sure to tell him."

Hours later, four o'clock rolled around and Sasuke knocked on Naruto's apartment door. The blond opened the door, toweling his hair dry.

"Hey. Come on in." He opened the door wider and stepped back. "Nice outfit."

Sasuke had on a kimono of navy blue colors with his clans symbol all across it and a black obi sash. His hair seemed light and airy, even more so than normal.

"Thanks." He smiled at Naruto and sat on his couch. "You might want to finish getting ready."

"Shut up, Teme."

Sasuke chuckled. "Hurry up, Dobe."

Naruto walked off, still toweling his hair dry. Nearly an hour later Naruto walked back out and flopped down beside Sasuke.

"I see you actually had something formal."

Naruto glared. "I'm not that uncouth. I may be poor but I know what I need."

"I didnt mean it that way. I meant that I wouldnt have expected you to have formal clothes, since all I've ever seen you in is the orange."

Naruto shrugged. He really didnt mind.

The kimono Naruto wore was an earthy green, pulling out his eye color, with the swirls on it and a sky colored blue obi sash. It hugged his body nicely and Sasuke had to tear his eyes from the blond to keep himself from drooling.

"Ready to go?"

"Its an hour early." Naruto protested.

"I thought we could go to your mountain and watch the sun set before it."

Naruto smiled. "That sounds nice."

Sasuke grabbed Naruto's hand and they both made their casual way to the mountain top just in time to watch the sun set. The ravens arms wrapped around Naruto's waist and he hugged him to his chest.

"Can I be honored by you accepting to be my date to the dance?" Sasuke said quietly into Naruto's ear.

"I dunno..." Naruto teased. "Thats a hard decision."

Sasuke glared at him. Before he could glare too hard, Naruto was laughing.

"I was only kidding. I'd love to." He leaned back against Sasuke and snuggled in his arms.

Sasuke smiled and rested his chin on Naruto's shoulder. The blond seemed to fit perfectly in his arms.

"Sasuke?" Came Naruto's voice a few silent minutes later.

"Yeah?"

"What does that make us?"

"I'd hope you'd want to be with me."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

Naruto turned in his arms and hugged him tightly. When he let go they both realized it was getting late and linked hands before jogging off towards where the dance was being held.

When they arrived, Tsunade greeted them and took them inside. She said nothing about their hands and led them up to the stage.

"Our guest of honor has arrived." Naruto rolled his eyes and everyones eyes fell on Sasuke, thinking it was him. "Come on up here."

Sasuke pushed Naruto towards the stage and smile encouraging at him. He motioned for him to go then crossed his arms, assuming his normal blank look.

Naruto ruffled his tied back hair and walked up to Tsunade. "Finally you get up here." Everyone gasped. "Yes, Naruto saved every one of us. He was the one who defeated Orochimaru."

One angry villager grabbed a handful of tomatoes (lol) from a salad and threw it at Naruto. The tomatoes hit Naruto's face and upper part of his kimono and he stood there stiotically as the villager and a few others laughed.

Sasuke lept up on the stage, placing a hand on Naruto's back, and glared at the villagers that were laughing. "How dare you do that. He saved your lives. If you ever try something like that again, You'll have more than just me to deal with." His sharingan was spinning wildly.

"You'll have me..."

"And me..."

"Me..."

"Me..."

A dozen, two, three dozen people walked up to the stage edge and glared at the maybe dozen who had laughed at Naruto. Those who laughed knew they were out numbered and stopped chuckling.

"Stop." Naruto said flatly. "This is a happy time. Lets not have hard feelings for just one night. One night and it can go back to before. This is a time to enjoy the defeat of our enemies and not how low we have stooped because one person is different from you. Enjoy your night." He stepped off the stage with slumped shoulders and walked to a shadowed wall out of the way.

Naruto had known from the beginning it was going to turn out bad but he had hoped that it would be fine for once. He didnt know why he hoped,it never worked.

"Naruto?" Sasuke asked quietly.

Naruto was standing there, leaning against a wall, with his arms crossed and his head hung to look at the floor. He didnt want anyone to see how badly he was hurt by the few men laughing at him still.

Sasuke reached up and cupped Naruto's cheek in his warm hand. He lightly tilted Naruto's face up and used his thumb to wipe away the tears on the blonds face.

"Its okay. They're idiots. Dont pay attention to them." He pulled Naruto into a hug.

Naruto gripped Sasuke's kimono tightly and cried into his shoulder. He hated to cry infront of Sasuke, to show that he could be weak.

"I'm sorry, Sasuke." He sobbed out.

"Dont be. Theres nothing to be sorry about." Sasuke said as he rubbed Naruto's back.

When Naruto stopped crying, Sasuke let him go and linked their fingers. "Why dont we show them something to really stare at?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Dance with me?"

Naruto smiled a bit. "Only if you dont make fun of me too."

"Never. Not unless its a joke. I wouldnt intentionally hurt you."

He led Naruto to the middle of the floor and pulled him close for the slow dance playing. His hands rested low on Naruto's waist and Naruto's chin rested on his shoulder.

A collective gasp went through the surrounding area and villages began to murmur. Sasuke murmured an 'ignore it' and pulled Naruto closer to him.

A squeal came from the stage and Naruto smiled, reconizing Tsunade's screech of fangirlism. At least he knew the old woman accepted him.

Naruto glanced up and saw Iruka and Kakashi smiling at them. "Kakashi and Iruka dont seemed phased." Naruto said quietly.

"I think they knew we'd end up like this somehow." Sasuke said just as quietly.

A funky fangirl screech came from the crowd and Sasuke saw Ino, Ten-ten and Sakura fangirl dancing while watching them dance. He shook his head slightly and smiled.

"I think all of the rookie nine accept it too."

The slow dance ended and Naruto slowly pulled away from Sasuke and smiled at the raven. Before Sasuke could question the sly smile Naruto had, the blond leaned forward and kissed him on the lips.

He immediately went to action and kissed back, fiercely. A dozen fangirlistic squeals errupted and broke the moment, leaving two blushing boys.

Naruto smiled, embaressed, at everyone and glanced at Kakashi who was...on the floor with a bloody nose, so was Jaraiya and Tsunade, and a few of the fangirls. He moved closer to Sasuke who wrapped an arm around his waist and smiled.

An hour later, Sasuke and Naruto slipped out a door and walked to the nearby park. They stood below the stars and looked into each others eyes.

Sasuke wrapped his arms around Naruto's waist and kissed him. They were soon in a fierce lip lock.

Sasuke's tongue licked Naruto's lips, asking for entrance and Naruto moaned and opened his mouth as his and Sasuke's eyes slid shut. Their tongues battled for dominace before Sasuke won and began to map Naruto's mouth, earning moans.

Soon after, Sasuke had pulled Naruto's tongue into his own mouth for him to explore and every now and then he'd lick Naruto's tongue, teasing him as he explored. Neither knew when it happened but Sasuke was untying Naruto's Obi.

"Mmmmm." Naruto groaned as Sasuke broke the kiss.

They were both panting and looking at each other with lust filled eyes. Sasuke's hands played with Naruto's bare nipples, making them hard and kissed his neck in a teasing manner.

Naruto had soon untied Sasuke's obi and both were touching as much skin as they could. Sasuke licked at Naruto's neck and nibbled at the same spot, pulling a tantalizing moan from the blond.

"God, Naruto, you make the sexiest noises ever." Sasuke panted out as he sucked on the spot he had previously been nibbling on. "You taste so good."

Naruto moaned again and threw Sasuke's kimono to the side. He pinched at Sasuke's nipples and pulled a moan from the raven before licking a nipple.

Before long, Sasuke had layed out Naruto and his kimono's on the ground and had laid the blond down on them. He had already awakened the blonds nipples by licking and nipping on them after leaving his mark in the middle of the blonds neck and on his collar bone.

"Your the most exotic thing I have ever seen." Sasuke murmured as he straddled Naruto's hips. "Can I...Do you...want this?"

"Gods yes, Sasuke."

Sasuke smiled at the blond and hooked his thumbs in the orange (whoda guessed) boxers and pulled them down. He swalled lightly after seeing how big Naruto actually was and had soon pulled most of it into his mouth and was sucking on it.

"Aghmmmmmm." Naruto was in pure bliss.

He had little conscious thought and just barely had enough to grab Sasuke's black boxers and pull them down the raven slim waist. Sasuke sucked hard once, twice, three times and Naruto screamed as he shot his seed into Sasuke's mouth.

"Sasuke!" Sasuke swallowed it down and kissed Naruto lightly.

"Are you sure you want this?"

"Yes." Naruto was panting.

Sasuke soon had two fingers in Naruto's entrance and was scissoring him to prepare him. He loved the sounds Naruto made when he hit his prostate.

Sasuke positioned himself at Naruto's entrance and bent over to kiss the blond. Instead of getting a kiss, Naruto pushed down and impaled himself on Sasuke's awakened self.

Sasuke moaned in bliss while Naruto groaned a bit from the pain. "Are you okay?" Sasuke was worried.

"I'll be fine."

A minute later Naruto told Sasuke to move and he slowly pulled out some and entered. Not long later, Sasuke was pumping into Naruto's entrance and hitting his prostate.

Naruto's moans almost made Sasuke come by how sexy they were. Sasuke grabbed Naruto's forgotten limp part and began to pump him in time with his own thrusts.

Naruto came with a huge yell of 'Sasuke' and his entrance tightened around Sasuke's manhood. Sasuke got three more thrusts in before coming with a call of 'Naruto' and collapsed on Naruto.

"Are...you okay?" Sasuke asked, about to get off and out of Naruto.

"Stay." Naruto wrapped his arms around Sasuke and laid there. "Please, dont leave me ever again."

"Never. I swear. I'll never leave."

"How do you know?"

"Because I love you. I always have." 


End file.
